Boundaries Between Love and Hate
by Shenhui
Summary: Full summary inside.. it's about Tomoyo and Eriol with a little bit of Sakura and Shaoran. Previous chapters REWRITTEN... R&R..
1. Animosity

**_Boundaries between LOVE and HATE_**

_Summary: Tomoyo and Eriol are two of the most popular among their school. Their endless bickering was so old that the school just disregards them. Everyone thought it's hopeless for them to reconcile but it makes one wonder… Would the saying "The more you hate the more you love" true for them?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of its characters…_

_Chapter 1: Animosity_

Sitting under her favourite tree was Daidoji, Tomoyo, one of the most popular girls in Tomoeda Highschool, currently engrossed in her book when her best friend Kinomoto, Sakura, also one of the most popular girls in school, came to a halt infront of her still catching her breath.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Tomoyo-chan." Sakura greeted her friend before sitting beside her.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Sakura-chan." Tomoyo replied. "I see you made it in school with time to spare." **(Sakura arrived maybe 45 minutes before school starts)** Tomoyo teased Sakura.

"Hai. Kero **(it's actually her dog…)** woke me up an hour earlier than usual. A good thing though coz I've already heard oniichan telling otosan that he's gonna throw a bucket full of cold water on me if I didn't woke up after 30 mins." At this Sakura frowned. Tomoyo giggled a little.

Their conversation went on to a different topic so they didn't saw the commotion done by the arrival of the two most popular boys in school, Hirigizawa, Eriol and Li, Shaoran.

Eriol saw the two girls sitting on their favourite spot but his gaze wandered to the raven haired girl with amethyst eyes, he let his gaze stay on her for a while then he smiled his enigmatic smile before he decided to greet them.

Shaoran on the other hand became wary when he saw his cousin started down the path towards where the two girls are. He knows what would happen. They've done it a million times since their elementary days.

"Ohayo Kinomoto-san, Daidoji-san." Eriol said the moment he reached their place. Shaoran just nodded his head in greeting.

"Ohayo Hirigizawa-kun, Li-kun." Sakura said smiling at both of the guys, while Tomoyo frowned and continued on reading as if she never heard a thing.

"Would you two mind if Shaoran and I sit with you for a while? We still have 10 minutes before the school starts." Eriol asked.

Sakura beamed before agreeing. She never saw Eriol's sheepish smile and Shaoran's helpless shrug as she turned towards Tomoyo. Sakura continued on chatting oblivious to the fact that she's the only one talking.

When Tomoyo could not stand Eriol's presence any more **(though Eriol has done nothing but sit there in silence waiting for Tomoyo's reaction...)** she closed her book and turned to Sakura "Sakura-chan I think I'll go ahead." She said to a startle Sakura who was still oblivious to the fact that her bestfriend and Eriol can't get along **(after all those years, go figure…)** "Suddenly I can't stand the air around here."

When she was about to stand a hand snaked its way around her slender wrist stopping her. "Matte kudasai Daidoji-chan." It was Eriol. "Why the sudden rash? Are you afraid of me?" Eriol asked with his usual demeanor.

"Excuse me? Why would I be afraid of you?" Tomoyo said with faked sweetness lacing her voice.

"I don't know? You tell me." Eriol said with his usual monotonic voice.

"Tomoyo-chan, why would you want to leave so sudden?" Sakura asked after bobbing her head back and forth from Tomoyo to Eriol to Tomoyo to Eriol again following their conversation.

Tomoyo turned to her friend schooling her features into their serene façade, before replying. "I told you Sakura-chan I can't seem to stand the air around here so sudden. And besides class is going to start in (looking at her watch) approximately 4 minutes so I guess we better hurry up." Then she turned to Eriol with a glare. "As for you, let go of my hand. You're getting it all dirty."

Eriol smiled, slowly loosen his grasp on her wrist. When Tomoyo felt sure that Eriol would release her she let her guard down which is what Eriol was waiting for. He suddenly pulled her down causing Tomoyo to fell on him then without missing a beat kissed Tomoyo on the lips for a fleeting second before letting her go then grabbed Shaoran who was beside Sakura dumbstruck and dashed towards the school entrance.

Tomoyo who was caught totally off guard just sat there for a moment with surprise evident on her face which is also the exact look on Sakura's face. Tomoyo's lifted her right hand to her lips then her expression turned into rage.

"How dare he?" Tomoyo said in a barely audible voice.

"Tomoyo, are you ok?" Sakura asked. A little scared because Tomoyo didn't throw a fit, which means that she's truly mad and she might do something that she may regret later.

"You're gonna pay Hirigizawa! I swear!" Tomoyo said before getting up and walked briskly towards the school rage still evident on her face causing the students to get out of her way.

Sakura followed suit, not really knowing what to do. She rarely saw Tomoyo get so mad. _'Eriol_ _will surely be a dead man after Tomoyo was finished with him'_. She thought as she made it to Tomoyo's side.

**_A.N. So what do you think? Is what I've written so far good? I know   
Shaoran's participation is somewhat so little but I'll try to make his existence known more in the next chapters (I hope). Do review…_**


	2. Confrontation?

**_Boundaries Between Love and Hate_**

_Disclaimer: I don't CCS or any of its characters_

_Chapter 2: Confrontation?_

Eriol was smiling silly when he sat down on his seat that is behind Tomoyo's desk, while Shaoran sighed in desperation.

"What came into you?" Shaoran asked his cousin when he took his seat right beside him.

"Huh?" It was Eriol's only reply.

"Don't play dumb you know what I mean." Shaoran chastised his cousin.

Eriol looked at his cousin innocently when he saw that Shaoran was not buying it he grinned. "Sorry just can't help it." Eriol said as he chuckled. "That look on her face was so precious I'm thinking that I should find ways to do it more often".

Shaoran looked intently on his cousin before sighing in defeat. "You're hopeless. When Daidoji gets her hands on you you'll be dead."

"I don't care". Eriol replied again with his usual emotionless face but a glint of mischief is evident in his eyes. "It was worth seeing her lose her control."

"Man, when Daidoji gets here you're on your own." It was all Shaoran could say before he saw Tomoyo entered the room scouting the place before her eyes focused on a certain dark haired boy who have turned at the same exact moment she saw him.

Their eyes locked hers with unbidden rage, his' with growing amusement before Eriol broke the eye contact and looked again to Shaoran.

Shaoran on the other hand has his eyes fixed on the auburn haired girl who just entered the room trying her best to calm Tomoyo down who is on her way towards Eriol. _'Sakura'_ he thought.

"My, my look what we've got here." Eriol started. "I think my little cousin has found someone interesting to say the least.

Shaoran was cut on his reverie, looked on Eriol then said "I don't know what you're talking about. And besides from the look of things you've got yourself full for the moment so don't create another wave." Shaoran finished with his signature scowl.

Eriol chuckled before he replied. "Look closely coz this would be interesting."

When Tomoyo reached Eriol the whole class who was so busy a while ago became so quiet turning their attention to the scene that is taking place in front of them.

"You! How dare you!" The fuming Tomoyo started barely able to hold her anger in check.

Eriol with his amused smile answered him with mock innocence. "What are you talking about my dear Daidouji?"

"You know what I'm talking about?" Tomoyo said still trying to control her burning anger.

Eriol chuckled **(this is getting quite annoying I know but well, it's nice to explore this side of Eriol.) **then his reply came coated in innocence. "Oh you mean that kiss we shared this morning? Is that what you're talking about?"

The whole class started buzzing when they've heard what Eriol said. Tomoyo turned red part due to embarrassment and part due to barely controlled anger. At this scene, all Shaoran and Sakura could do is stare.

Shaoran couldn't believe what Eriol was doing. He's riling Tomoyo to the point of no return and loving it totally oblivious to the consequences this may brought.

Sakura on the other hand was so worried and surprised at the same time. She has never seen Tomoyo so angry, in fact she has never seen Tomoyo lose her temper—the way she's losing it right now.

Before Tomoyo could retort or form any form of reply their sensei has arrived and asked everyone to take their respective seat because class is about to start.

Tomoyo sent Eriol a glare that would have made Eriol drop dead on the spot if it's a knife.

Eriol on the other hand send Tomoyo one of his charming smiles, which infuriated Tomoyo more. As they all took their respective seats their sensei begun.

**_A.N. I know I know this chapter is kind of short but I hope that you'll still like it. Forgive me for this lousy chapter my obnoxious brother is bugging me making me lose my concentration. bows head in disgrace_**

_**White Alchemist Taya**: hugs tightly you're my first reviewer. You never would have guessed how happy I was when I read your review. I hope you continue to read my story…_

_**Mama:** I'm really glad you like it… hugs tightly too I hope this chapter somehow reached your expectation. I'm really so happy._


	3. Conspiracy

**_Boundaries between Love and Hate_**

_Disclaimer: CCS and all its characters are owned by CLAMP_

_Chapter 3: Conspiracy_

Tomoyo was fuming when she reached her house. That scumbag Eriol has managed to avoid her the entire day despite the fact that they have every subject together and that he sits behind her! The guy was just so fast.

Tomoyo muffled her scream on her pillow, frustration edging up inside of her. "I swear Hirigizawa, Eriol I'm going to get back at you!" She said with such ardour as she screamed again on her pillow.

Eriol on the other hand was brimming with amusement of the things that occurred that day. He had managed to escape Daidouji, Tomoyo's wrath. It was quite a challenge because after all they did belong to the same class. But it was worth it.

He figures that Tomoyo must be screaming murder right now. Thinking about it amuses him even more. Then his smile disappeared from his face when his thought wandered off to that kiss they had shared early on the day. _'What the hell possessed me to kiss that girl'. _He thought. Then he disregarded it and quickly went on to bed.

The next day went on as like any other day with the addition of Eriol and Tomoyo playing cat and mouse providing the school some things to talk about.

This went on for the whole week that Sakura and Shaoran thought that the two are going berserk. They then decided to take matters on to their hands. It's obvious that the two like each other but they seem to be pretty good at hiding it.

After one hell of the week, Shaoran waited for Sakura at the school gate deciding that they need to talk. Then he spotted her pacifying Tomoyo because even though with so much effort Tomoyo can't seem to catch Eriol leaving Tomoyo frustrated and agitated.

"Oi Kinomoto" he started to gain Sakura's attention. "Can we talk?"

"Huh?" Sakura answered absently still looking at Tomoyo _'Jeessh Eriol you are so dead once Tomoyo got to you. She's a walking time bomb'_ she thought not really giving attention to Shaoran.

Shaoran noticed this. He shrugged his shoulder then went in front of Sakura and tried again not really minding Tomoyo's death glare. "I said can we talk? This is really important."

"Oh, sure but make it quick I still have things to do." Sakura said not really meaning to but she vented some of her annoyance to the poor Shaoran but it seems like he didn't mind at all. "Ah Tomoyo looks like I can't accompany you today." She said to her friend who's currently trying her best to glare Shaoran to death. "Would you be fine on your own?" Sakura asked it intending for Tomoyo to be distracted with her death glare to Shaoran.

The question seemed to do the trick Tomoyo faced her a little indignantly. "For crying out loud Sakura I'm already 17 fully capable of taking care of myself." She said exasperation evident on her voice. "It's you I'm worried about. You can never be so sure with one of Hirigizawa's kin around." With this she then glared at Shaoran who by that time put his two hands on air.

"Hey, I just wanted to talk to Kinomoto about something important. Don't worry I won't do anything to her." Shaoran said a tad annoyed. He knows that the reason Tomoyo's annoyed with him is because of his annoying cousin.

Tomoyo eyed Shaoran a bit then left with a huffed.

"So what do you want to talk about Li?" Sakura asked after some time of lull.

"Let's go some place where we could talk privately." Shaoran replied then walked outside without waiting for Sakura's reply.

Sakura rolled her eyes then followed forth.

They went to the park silence filling the air. When Sakura can't take it anymore she then speak again this time a bit irritated _'he said he wanted to talk but how could that be when he's not uttering even a single syllable' _"So WHAT ARE WE GONNA TALK ABOUT?" She asked emphasizing each word.

Shaoran seemed to be startled out of his reverie stared at Sakura for a minute then answered. "It's about Eriol and Daidouji. The things they are doing are going out of proportion." He said exasperation in his voice.

Sakura eyed him for a sec then replied "I know but, Tomoyo would not give up until she got what she wanted and this time she wants to skin Hirigizawa alive."

Shaoran looked at Sakura pensively "Do you think we could resolve this without getting my cousin to be skinned alive by your cousin?"

Sakura looked at Shaoran as Shaoran looked at Sakura then both of them laughed a little.

"Both our cousins are crazy." Sakura said after some time.

"Yeah it's a good thing we don't act like them" Shaoran replied then a moment of silence followed again. "Ahm so what do you propose we do?" Shaoran asked Sakura again after some awkward silence.

"Hmm, let's see now." Sakura started pondering on a bit about the situation in hand. "It's obvious that the two of them like each other." Shaoran gawked at Sakura about her notion.

"Are you nuts? How could you say that they like each other? They're at each other's throat you know." Shaoran said looking at Sakura as if she grew horns or something.

"Well are you familiar with the line the more you hate the more you love?" Sakura asked then rolled her eyes when Shaoran just stared at her. "I think it applies to those two, though I have to admit that Tomoyo is the only one doing the hating part. Your cousin on the other hand is doing things intentionally to annoy my cousin. I think they both have feeling towards each other though they're concealing it that even they don't realize it themselves thus both are making a subconscious effort to make their feelings go away thus the hating and the teasing." Sakura finished looking quite please with herself.

Shaoran pondered on the things that Sakura said then replied "It does makes sense when you put it that way. So I guess the only way for them to stop is for them to realize how they truly feel about each other?" Shaoran asked.

"Yes basically that's it but it would be hard considering that Tomoyo hated your cousin's guts, stealing her first kiss and all. And that Hirigizawa seems to enjoy teasing Tomoyo out of her wits." Sakura replied a bit annoyed about the situation their cousins are both in.

"I quite agree with you Kinomoto they are both stubborn too if I may say so myself so we really need to think ways of getting them out of each other's throat first before we get to making them realize exactly how they feel." Shaoran said then a moment of silence came over again.

"Ahm I think I better go now. It's getting late and I'm the one incharge of cooking dinner." Sakura said breaking the silence.

"Ah ok. I'll walk you home if you don't mind." Shaoran replied with a slight smile on his face.

"Sure if it's not a bother." Sakura said smiling sweetly at Shaoran who was a bit taken a back with Sakura's smile then absently walked beside her.

The two walked out in the park but this time they are both accompanied by a comforting silence.

**_A.N. So what do you think? Sorry for the late update. Been busy with our graduation coming along and all. Hope you people will like it. Review please.._**

_**Ja.**_


	4. Mischief

**_Boundaries between Love and Hate_**

_Disclaimer: CCS and all its characters are owned by CLAMP_

**Yukiona:** I didn't mean for it to budge up. I didn't check it after I load it (my fault like my other 2 chapters). Sorry smiles apologetically.

**Mama:** My graduation went fine. Thanks for the luck.

**Seida-310:** Thank you so much for liking my fic. I hope you'll like this instalment too.

_Chapter 4: Mischief_

"So what did you and Li talked about?" Tomoyo asked her cousin and best friend the day after while they're eating their icecream.

Sakura stared blankly at Tomoyo for a few seconds before responding with a giggle. "Nothing much." She said then looked at Tomoyo who have raised an eyebrow at her. "Well if you must know we talked about stuff and he walked me home." Sakura said a little dreamily.

"And what are these 'stuff' that you talked about?" Tomoyo would not leave it. Sakura was acting a bit differently and besides she wants to know what happened between her cousin and one of the hottest boys in school though she frowned when she thought that the hottest boy in school also is the cousin of the biggest ass in their school. _'It's a good thing Li is nice unlike his chauvinistic good for nothing cousin.'_ She thought.

"Tomoyo it's so unlike you to pry." Sakura reprimanded Tomoyo mockly. Then she giggled. "Well if you must know, Shaoran asked me out today. We were supposed to meet at the movies at exactly…" Sakura looked at her clock then gasped in horror. "Oh my gosh I'm gonna be late." She then grabbed Tomoyo and run towards the movie house.

"Sakura why are you dragging me to you're date." Tomoyo managed to say while she's being dragged by Sakura.

"Sorry Tomoyo. You don't expect me to suddenly bolt out of there and leave you on your own now do you?" Sakura replied while still dashing. "I only have 2 minutes left." She muttered after she looked at her watch.

Tomoyo smiled at her friend's thoughtfulness. Though she really can't help but feel that something's amiss. _'Oh well, I think it's nothing that I can handle.'_ She thought then focused her mind on the road while Sakura continued on dragging her she doesn't want to fall flat on her face now do we.

Sakura smiled sheepishly. She and Shaoran really talked about meeting at the movies today but with a catch. She would bring Tomoyo along with her while Shaoran would bring…

"Eriol glad you could make it." Shaoran greeted his cousin.

"Well I was so curious about this girl that you're talking about." Eriol grinned at his cousin. "You said she's hot. I hope she is really." He said then grinned cheekily.

Shaoran just rolled his eyes then muttered under his breath. "What have I gotten my self in to?"

"What?" Eriol asked as he heard Shaoran muttering.

"I said that she is." Shaoran covered.

Eriol eyed him for a while then just shrugged.

Shaoran looked at his watch 'only 2 minutes left' he thought. _'I wonder if she'll make it on time. From what I heard she's always late.'_ He then smiled a small smile that caused Eriol to asked him again

"Hey what is that smile for?" Eriol asked with a teasing note evident on his voice.

"Nothing." Shaoran denied but with the looks Eriol gave him he relented reluctantly. "Well if you must know I really like the girl I'm going to see today and well I'm just so happy that she accepted my invitation for today." He replied then looked outside pretending to be looking at the people passing by. '_Boy that was close'_. He thought. It was not he's not happy that he and Sakura's going to see a movie today he was really glad about it. The one thing that's bothering him is their hidden plan about this date. _'Where the heck is she?'_ he asked himself then looked again at his watch.

Eriol on the other hand decided to buy popcorn.

"Sorry am I late?" Sakura asked Shaoran the minute she stepped inside the movie house still out of breath with Tomoyo at hand.

"No you're just in time." Shaoran answered and gave Sakura a sweet smile that caused her to blush a little then he politely turned to Tomoyo. "Glad you could make it." He said.

But before Tomoyo could reply Eriol walked to Shaoran. "Hey what's taking your date so long to arrive, the movies gonna start any –…" His words were cut short when he saw a certain raven haired girl standing beside Sakura Kinomoto.

"YOU!" Both Tomoyo and Eriol exclaimed.

**A.N. So what do you think? This chapter's a bit short though coz I still have to go to school tomorrow and I know that I would be having a difficult time in updating anything this week if I wouldn't update now. So hope you like this minna. Do review and I hope this would turn out alright once I post it(?). Yukiona was right; my chapter 3 was hard to read. (I was giving my self a headache when I'm reading it.) And oh the title in my chapters 1-3 if you have noticed…err…just a slip of my mind there people (borderline—boundaries) wahehehehe.**

**Oh and sorry no Eriol/Tomoyo moment but I'm gonna make amends on my next chapter.**

**Yukiona, Mama, Seida-310: Thanks for reviewing…**

**White Alchemist Taya: Hey where's my first reviewer?**

**Hope to hear from you soon…**

**Ja.**


	5. Date

_**Boundaries between Love and Hate**_

_Disclaimer: CCS and all its characters are owned by CLAMP_

_**JusT LooKing ArounD:** Thanks so much…_

_**Kryuzei:** As I said before I didn't check after I uploaded so it was entirely my fault why the chapters are so hard to read. Sorry._

_**White Alchemist Taya:** It's ok. I was just wondering where were you. After all you're my first reviewer and the first person to boost my morale._

_Chapter 5: Date_

"What are you doing here!" Both asked incredulously at the same time. Then Tomoyo glared at Eriol while Eriol put in his usual cocky smile.

Sakura and Shaoran looked at each other then and with that understanding has taken place. Sakura has turned to her friend placating her taking her to a corner while Shaoran gave Eriol a look as if saying _'Don't try to do anything funny!'_ Eriol shrugged at that then gave Shaoran an impish smile.

"Why is he here!" Tomoyo hissed the moment they got into the corner.

"I really have no idea Tomoyo." Sakura said complete with her innocent eyes look.

Tomoyo looked intently at Sakura for a moment that Sakura thought that she saw right through her. She sighed inaudibly when Tomoyo just shrugged her shoulders before sighing herself.

"Since your date is here I guess I've better get going." Tomoyo started then looked at the obnoxious guy standing beside Li who is busily eating his popcorn. "And besides I can't stand the air around here for another minute or so."

"But Tomoyo since you're already here, why don't you watch a movie with us?" Sakura asked innocently as if she's oblivious to what Tomoyo's feeling right now.

Tomoyo gazed at her friend apprehensively which was a big mistake since Sakura was giving her one of her puppy-eyed-dog-look. She sighed then looked at the two guys then sighed again. "I guess it would be ok." Tomoyo relented which made Sakura hug her friend. "But if that jerk does anything I swear he'll never make out of here alive." She finished before smiling at Sakura.

"You would not regret this day Tomoyo I promise you that." With that said Sakura drag Tomoyo to where the guys are.

"About time you two. The movie's about to start in 5 minutes" Eriol said the moment the two was with them. This earned him glares from both Shaoran and Tomoyo. "What!" He exclaimed.

"Ahmm…maybe we should better be going." Sakura intervened totally oblivious to the fact that she has managed to save Eriol's life. "Shaoran thank you so much for inviting me to see a movie today." Sakura turned to Shaoran giving him one of her sweetest smile.

Shaoran blush a little, before replying "My pleasure." Then he gave Sakura one of his rarest smiles.

Shaoran held up a hand for Sakura which the latter accepts. The two went hand in hand towards the movie leaving Tomoyo and Eriol behind.

'_I guess she is really smitten with him and that this is_ _not some excuse to set me up._' Tomoyo thought _'either that or they are really good actors.'_ Then she looked disapprovingly to the guy beside her which is still eating his popcorn uncaringly_. 'But that didn't give her reason to leave me with this leech here.'_ She taught with grimaced.

"I guess we should follow them now." Eriol spoke first then glanced at Tomoyo before gesturing her to go first.

Tomoyo looked at him warily before she started walking toward Sakura and Shaoran who are waiting for them at the entrance of the cinema. She didn't notice that Eriol's expression turned into amusement. _'I bet that Shaoran and Kinomoto set us up.'_ Eriol shook his head. _'No matter, I think I'm going to have some good time.' _ Then he too followed suit.

The movie they were watching was an action fantasy. Surprisingly Eriol has managed not to get Tomoyo riled. He had even managed to make Tomoyo laugh. The two was quite in friendly terms when they've finished. This development made Sakura and Shaoran smiled smugly.

"I think our plan is working quite nicely don't you think." Sakura murmured to Shaoran.

Shaoran looked discreetly at the couple behind them then at Sakura. "I agree. At least they're temporarily not at each other's throat." Then thought _'I wonder how long would it last though.'_

"Hey I think it would be nice if we should grab some bite?" Shaoran said to the group. Everyone agreed because it was nearing dinner time. They decided to eat at _Mario's_ **(I hope anyone won't sue me if there is really a restaurant named Mario's)** who are known for their delicious pizza and pasta.

Sakura and Shaoran sat together that leaves Tomoyo and Eriol to be sat together as well.

While waiting for their orders Sakura saw something across the street and asked Shaoran to accompany her. Tomoyo was about to get up when Sakura told her to just stay coz it won't take them long. Tomoyo agreed gingerly. The two immediately went out across the street and into a store of stuff toys.

"I wonder what was with those two." Eriol asked no one in particular.

Tomoyo pondered his question then smiled a bit "I guess I was not only the one who noticed that they set us up."

Eriol smirked. "Well, I'm not dumb and besides, both are our best friends and cousins and both are readable so it's not really a surprise if we saw through their plan." He turned an amused smile at Tomoyo which she returned with a smile of her own.

"If it's not for a fact that both are truly smitten with each other I would've said something about this set-up." Tomoyo said while she turned at the shop across the street. "Besides if you're not being a jerk your company is bearable." She looked at him and smirked.

Eriol chuckled slightly. "Well I did have a good time with your company too Daidoji, that is because you're not being a snob." He smiled when Tomoyo raised an eyebrow but you can see that hostility is far from the way she's looking right now. The two both laughed a little because both think that this is funny.

"If anybody from the school would saw us this way it will start the grape vine running." Eriol thought after the laughter has died down.

"I totally agree, but hey look at the bright side at least we're constantly entertaining the school with our rendezvous." Tomoyo added sarcastically.

Just as their orders arrived Sakura and Shaoran came in with the former holding a black teddy bear with a red ribbon around its neck. They eat with gusto and chattered amiably.

Sakura and Shaoran was pleased that for the first time Eriol and Tomoyo has gone along quite well. The four finished their dinner.

Shaoran decided to walk Sakura home since they both go the same way and naturally since the two are going along quite well Eriol volunteered to walk Tomoyo home. They said their goodbyes and went on their separate ways.

The walk back home to Tomoyo's home is surrounded by a comfortable silence. Eriol broke it first. "Daidouji." He called.

Tomoyo looked at him "Hmmnn." She replied.

"Ah, I really had a good time today." Eriol said giving Tomoyo a cute smile.

'_My, he really looks cute when he smiles like that.'_ Tomoyo taught while staring at the smiling Eriol. _'Hey, wait a minute did I really think that he's cute! Whoaa! Daidouji you must be out of your mind. This is the same Eriol who's continuously teasing you at school whenever possible. One day of him being nice wouldn't change him from an ogre to a prince!'_ She continued to muse _'but still…'_

"…free tomorrow?" Eriol's voice cut through Tomoyo's thought.

"Huh! Pardon but what were you saying?" Tomoyo asked slightly embarrassed with the fact that she was busy staring at Eriol's smiling face that she failed to catch his question.

Eriol looked quite amused and smiled sheepishly. "Is there something on my face?" He asked that made Tomoyo be flustered even more_. 'She really looks so cute looking like that.'_ Eriol thought taking in Tomoyo's flushed cheeks and awkward smile.

"Ahhmm… no…it's just that…ahhhmm" Tomoyo stuttered a bit looking everywhere but Eriol.

"No matter I was just asking you if you're free tomorrow." Eriol continued taking pity at the flustered girl.

"Yes, I'm free tomorrow, why?" Tomoyo sighed in relief she was glad that Eriol let her off the hook.

"Well, I was just wondering if… ahmm… if you would go out with me tomorrow?" Eriol asked with a shy smile on his face, running his hand on his nape.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol a bit surprised then she gave him another of her smile before agreeing. "Yes I would love too." She too smiled shyly at Eriol.

After a while they reached Tomoyo's house. "Well here we are Daidouji." Eriol said "I gotta go. See you tomorrow then." Then he was about to leave when Tomoyo called him.

"Hirigizawa wait." Tomoyo called softly and when Eriol turned she gave him a peck in the cheek before she looses her nerve. "I too had a wonderful time, unexpectedly." She said "and you can call me Tomoyo that is after all my given name." She finished.

Eriol gazed at her, surprised then he smiled tenderly at her before replying. "Then you could call me Eriol." He then took Tomoyo's left hand and kissed it tenderly. "I'm looking forward in seeing you tomorrow Tomoyo." He said her name with such reverence that made Tomoyo's heart skipped a bit. _'Oh my.'_ Tomoyo thought _'what is happening to me? Be still my heart'_. She immediately went inside the gate the moment it opened for her. She waved her goodbye then walked towards her house.

'_What the hell happened here?'_ Eriol thought while still gazing at Tomoyo's retreating back. Then he put a hand to his cheek where Tomoyo has kissed him then smiled so sweetly. _'Heck the hell I care!' _ Then he continued his way home with that silly smile on his face.

**A.N. (What's with me and this one word titles?) So what do you think? Personally I think its lame…waaaaaaahhhhhhh! I think I didn't do this chapter much justice…sniffs. It's a bit long though. I hope I've at least given justice to some Tomoyo x Eriol moments.**

**Please hit that review button and tell me what you think of this chapter. And if you have any suggestions kindly tell me so, I would be so happy to read them. (do you think I'm rushing things a little bit?)**

**I really, really, really hope to hear from you guys. (speaking of which, I wonder where Mama, Yukiona and Seida-310 has gone to?) **

**Arigato.**


	6. A perfect day

_**Boundaries Between Love and Hate**_

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own CCS and any of its characters… woe is me…_

_**JusT LooKing ArounD: **I'm glad you didn't thought it lame… well IT was totally UNEXPECTED… the story suddenly had a life of it's own… the next thing I knew they were calling each other by their first name…wahehehe._

_**White Alchemist Taya:** yeah ironic isn't it... but what can I do? As I said to JusT LooKing ArounD this story has a life of its own…,_

_**vivid dreamer:** Arigato… I thought I didn't do well in the last chapter. Glad you liked it…_

_**Mama:** Hope this chapter would also please you… and yes this chapter is solely dedicated to ExT…_

_Chapter 6: A perfect day_

"So what about this one?" Tomoyo asked her friend as she modeled a white square pants and a blue sleeveless top.

"I think that outfit is perfect." Sakura beamed at her friend.

"You think so?" Tomoyo asked again as she turned towards the mirror eyeing herself.

"I know so, Tomoyo." Sakura teased. "It's perfect. That outfit radiates casualness and you don't look too eager to be in this date…which in actuality you are." Sakura finished with a slight giggle.

Tomoyo mock scowled at Sakura then, she herself giggled. "Am I that obvious?" She asked at a rather bemused Sakura.

"Well not quite but I am your best friend." Sakura replied as if that statement answers her friends' question. "So what gives? Sakura asked her friend.

"Huh? What do you mean what gives?" Tomoyo feigned ignorance.

Sakura eyed her friend warily before replying. "Tomoyo spill it out what suddenly changed that you actually accepted a date with Eriol? I mean not that I don't approve mind you, you look so good together--- it's just that you hate him for all he's worth right?" Sakura knew that Tomoyo liked Eriol for the longest time---even though the latter would not admit it, even to herself---she knew because sparks fly whenever those two are within the same vicinity. Contrary to what others think Sakura isn't at all oblivious to the things going on around her. Her musings were cut short when Tomoyo answered.

"Well, I really hate his guts and his annoying habit of teasing me but, ahmmm…last night he was different as if he's not the Eriol Hiragizawa I know." Tomoyo said not really looking at Sakura directly for she felt her face turned red remembering what occurred last night.

"Admit it Tomoyo, you liked Eriol from the start." Sakura teased her best friend more. After all it's a rare occurrence to see Tomoyo blushed and all dreamy eyes.

"Sakura don't make such assumptions. Even though I agreed to go out with Eriol it does not mean I like him." Tomoyo protested.

"Well aside from the fact that you're blushing right now with just the mere sound of Eriol's name." As if to prove her point Sakura turned Tomoyo towards the mirror. And to the latter's utter dismay she is indeed blushing. "And that we spent approximately 2 hours to look for a perfect outfit that would go well for this specific date of yours." Sakura said as she motioned to the mess around her. "You yourself admitted that you are pretty excited to be on this date." She finished then she giggled because it's another rare occurrence to win a conversation with Tomoyo… that and the fact that Tomoyo even turned redder.

"Ok so yes I liked him for a long time but I thought that I got over it because of my abhorrence of his teasing of me." Tomoyo finally relented for she thought that no harm can be done since this is her best friend and cousin she's talking with now. But as she thought about the things that happened during the last years she questioned herself if she'd done the right thing accepting Eriol's invitation. That put a scowl on her lovely face.

Seeing this, Sakura immediately deduced that her friend is now having second thoughts about her date this afternoon. _'And she's having it right now after we went to trouble of looking for a perfect outfit.' _ She thought but aloud she said. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe the reason Eriol kept on teasing you is because he likes you too?"

This pulled Tomoyo back to reality. "Excuse me?" She said.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and said "For being one of the smartest amongst our class you sure are dense Tomoyo." Sakura giggled again before asking Tomoyo the same question. "I said has it ever occurred to you that maybe Eriol likes you too? The same way you like him." Sakura managed to say before she looks at her watch. "Oh look at the time! I still need to meet up with Shaoran in about half an hour. We better finish your hair and make-up Tomoyo." Sakura said as she thought _'This day ought to be fun.'_ As she proceeded to do Tomoyo's hair while the latter mused with what Sakura said.

'_Can Sakura be right?'_ Tomoyo thought as a small smile crept to her face because of that possibility.

**At the Hiragizawa Manor…**

_Phone ringing incessantly_

"Hello, Hirigizawa residence, Eriol speaking" Eriol said as he picked up the phone.

"Yo, Eriol!" Shaoran said as soon as he heard Eriol's voice on the other line. "What's up?"

"Shaoran, to what do I owe this pleasure of receiving a call from my cute little cousin?" Eriol said with amusement evident on his voice. He knows that Shaoran hates it when he calls him his 'cute little cousin'.

"Cut the crap out Hirigizawa!" Shaoran barked at Eriol on the telephone glaring at it as if it was Eriol himself. "So it's true right? You're going on a date with the Daidouji heiress?"

"I don't think it's any of your business my cute little cousin." Eriol remarked.

"It's true then." Shaoran said smugly pointedly ignoring that hated name Eriol gave him. "You finally had the guts to actually ask her out on a date. I'm proud of you man!" Shaoran said a smirk could clearly be heard.

Eriol who's a bit flustered by what Shaoran said, thank the gods that Shaoran can't see him right now. "And I should be glad that you're proud of me then?" He teased Shaoran for good measure. "Besides what's with the 'you finally had the guts to actually ask her out on a date'?" Eriol asked voice lacing with innocence and curiosity.

"Don't give me that crap Hirigizawa. I know that you know that I know that you've got the hots for Daidouji way, way back." Shaoran said smugly. "Really there's no use denying it."

Eriol just shrugged his shoulder about to answer Shaoran when Nakuru his elder sister barged in his room.

"ERIOOOOOOOLLLLL! I'm so happy for you! You've got yourself a girlfriend!" Nakuru screamed as she hugged Eriol, not bothering to see that her little brother is turning purple. **(How the heck did Nakuru know all this?)**

On the other line Shaoran held the phone as far away as he can. _'Man! Nakuru could really pack a scream'_. He thought while placing his free hand on his ear that is near the phone.

"Na-ku-ru! G-get-o-offff!" Eriol gasped, he could feel his life slipping away from him. "Ca-nnn-t b-br-breathe!"

At that Nakuru glanced at her brother and true enough Eriol is turning a purple. She gingerly released him and beamed at him. "Soooorrryyy!" Then she turned towards the phone. "Is Shaoran on the line?" She asked Eriol. Eriol just nodded, still catching his breath. Nakuru then snagged the phone out of Eriol's hand then bounded towards the living room.

"SHAOOOOORRRAAANNNN!" She screamed again. Shaoran flinched at the other line. "I heard you also snagged a girl, I'm so happyyyyy! My two little boys are all grown up!" She said as she make herself comfortable at the sofa.

"SHIEFFAAAAAAA!" Shaoran bellowed as he went out of his room to look for one of his older sister to talk to Nakuru who is now talking non-stop on the other line. He still has to meet Sakura in half an hour and he surely don't want to be late because of the incessant chatting of his annoying cousin.

Eriol just shook his head then locked his room as he get ready for his date.



The date went on perfectly. The two strolled in the park while eating hotdogs. They talked about anything under the sun and were surprised to know that they have so much in common. They both are musically inclined, Tomoyo being the school's nightingale and Eriol being the master musician. They both love to read and excel academically; also they love to observe people and their surroundings, lastly, they both like to tease their best friends/cousins to the point of combustion.

As they continue to stroll Eriol slowly albeit shyly reached for Tomoyo's hand. Though Tomoyo reddened at this she did not protest. They continue their walk with hands intertwined. They decided to eat ice cream as they reached an ice cream parlor. They eat in silence for a while when Eriol decided to start up a conversation.

"I'm really glad you accepted my invitation for today." He said with his deep baritone voice and solemn eyes, with a little smile evident on his face.

Tomoyo fought the urge to blush under Eriol's gaze. "I'm also glad that I've accepted your invitation. I really had a good time." She said as she flash Eriol one of her smiles. Then she continued on eating her ice cream.

Eriol stared at Tomoyo for a moment before he leaned towards her. "You've got a little something here." As he said that his left hand gently brushed the side of her lips which caused Tomoyo to blush up to the roots of her hair. "There all better." Eriol said as he continued to stare at the blushing Tomoyo while smiling, a bit amused_. 'She's really beautiful especially when she blushes like that.'_ He thought. Then he continued on eating his ice cream while still staring at her.

"Thank you." Tomoyo said, almost a whisper, not bothering to raise her head to look at Eriol. She knows that he's still looking at her. She can feel his eyes on her as she too continued to eat her ice cream. Silence enveloped them once again but this time Tomoyo feels awkward as she feels Eriol continues on to stare at her. "Is there something on my face again?" She asked when she can't take all that staring anymore.

"Why do you ask?" Eriol said amusement in his voice.

"You've been staring at me for quite some time now and it's making me uncomfortable." Tomoyo said as looked at Eriol.

Eriol leaned backwards ever so casually. "Why would me staring at you, makes you feel uncomfortable?" Eriol asked ever so innocently. "No matter, I just find you so beautiful that I can't help but stare." He admitted sheepishly.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol incredulously before she giggled. "You are really so funny." She said then gave Eriol one of her dazzling smile.

Eriol mocked bow at her on his seat before replying. "I try." Then he looked at Tomoyo with a grin of his own. The people around them looked at them amusedly when they broke in laughter.

"This day was truly a wonderful experience for me Eriol." Tomoyo said as their laughter subsided. She then looked at Eriol sincerely before saying "Thank you."

Eriol looked at her for a moment before replying. "I also had a wonderful time." He paused a bit before continuing. "Would you like to go out with me again, tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked. "But tomorrow is the start of the school week?"

Eriol raised his brow smiled a little before replying. "So?"

"Then…well…" Tomoyo couldn't really for the life of her think of an appropriate reply. "Ok then, I would love to accompany you tomorrow." She said finally.

With this Eriol grinned at her, he sighed a relief and released the breath he was not even aware of holding. "Thank you."

They stayed for a while before deciding to call it a day. As much as they wanted to prolong this day they can't for they have an early class tomorrow. They strolled hand in hand towards Tomoyo's residence, a comfortable silence engulfing them.

"Here we are." Tomoyo said as they reach the gate of her home. She looked at Eriol's smiling face, which in turn made her smile. "I really had a great time. Thank you so much."

"And I also had a great time with your company Tomoyo." He finished with a whisper as he slowly lean forward, giving Tomoyo time to turn away.

'_Oh my gosh! He's going to kiss me! What will I do? What will I do?'_ Tomoyo thought as she saw Eriol's head coming closer to hers. Her eyes then closed at their own accord as she waits for Eriol's lips to touch hers.

Eriol saw Tomoyo's eyes closed and smiled before he closes his eyes and kissed Tomoyo's awaiting lips.

The kiss was sweet and only lasted for a few seconds but for the two it's as if it lasted for more than a minute. Eriol's hands snaked around Tomoyo's waist and pulled her close as Tomoyo's hands wound itself around Eriol's neck.

Eriol withdraw slightly as Tomoyo's eyes slowly open. He looked at her before he whispered "Goodnight." Then he kissed her again longer than the last one. Both were catching their breath when the kiss ended. Eriol took one look at Tomoyo's glazed eyes and partly swollen lips before kissing her again.

After a few more kisses the two let go of each other albeit reluctantly and bid each other goodnight. Both can't wipe the smile from their face as they proceeded on their way and that night two lovers dream of each other and that sweet kiss that they've shared.

**A.N. So sorry! It took me longer than expected to update. This dumb writer's block got on the way. I hope this chapter turned out nicely. I racked my brain out for this one and it's all Eriol and Shaoran's fault.**

**Eriol and Shaoran: Us? Why are you blaming us?**

**Shen: It's true! I got blocked writing your part of the conversation! It's really hard to think of how guys would converse about dates and the likes…**

**Shaoran: Still it's not our fault that you've updated late! -glaring at the stupid author-**

**Eriol: I quite agree with Shaoran. We are just as innocent as anybody can get. It's not our fault that you had no idea of what to write right? -pushes his glasses to the bridge of his nose-**

**Shen: NO! It's your fault, both of you! No use denying it!**

**-scowling at the two culprits, then smiled menacingly- But since you're so adamant on denying it…**

**Shaoran: I know that look! What are you planning to do?**

**Shen: -smirks- That's for me to know and you to find out… bwahahahahahahaha!**

**Eriol: -looks at the author wryly then turned to Shaoran- This doesn't look good. She's planning something devious, I can feel it.**

**Shen: Hmp! That's what you get for making me suffer!**

**Shaoran: we did no such thing! You brought it upon yourself!**

**Eriol: Yes. My cute little descendant's right. (Shaoran: DON'T CALL ME THAT!)**

**Shen: Whatever! -she glared at the two once again and turned towards the readers- Do review and tell me what you think… It really would mean a lot to me…-smiles like an angel- And oh! I rewrote the previous chapters…so many mishaps and all… -smiles apologetically- Thank you! -bows at the readers and wave slightly- Ja.**


	7. Surprise, surprise

_The phone was ringing incessantly at the Hirigizawa mansion._

"I'm coming, I'm coming!!!" Nakuru shouted as she dashed down the stairs. "Hello." She said then she squealed when the person on the other line answered. "I'm ssooo happy to hear from you!!!!!! Uh-huh… yes… How are Eriol and Syaoran? Oh they have a girlfriend now!" Nakuru moved the phone away from her ear when the person shouted in the other line. "Now, now, it is wonderful news isn't it?!? You should be happy you know? I know we should've informed you but it happened all of a sudden…. What?!? You're coming here… you are here?!? Why didn't you say so?" Nakuru sighed while the other person was talking. "Alright then… yes I won't tell them… Of course you can trust me!!! If you keep on pestering me about it I'll tell him right now!!! Good then I know you're such a sweet little sister. You don't know how I missed you so. Are you sure you don't want me to fetch you? Ok then bye, see you later." Nakuru smiled a mischievous smile when she had put the phone back to its cradle. "I wonder what would you do Eriol?" Then she giggled then went out to meet with her friends.

_At the school…_

Tomoyo was once again sitting under their favorite tree, reading her favorite book, waiting for her favorite cousin to come by, when a shadow was cast on her. Frowning, she schooled herself and smiled coolly to politely tell the person to back off. Her smile had freeze when she saw who was blocking her sun.

"Good morning, Tomoyo." Eriol greeted. This made the whole school stopped what they're doing and waited for the event that would unfold in front of them. After all, the Daidouji heiress was hell bent on killing Hirigizawa just last week. Eriol who was well aware of it, smiled secretly.

Tomoyo on the other hand was also aware that everyone was staring at them. This made her a bit nervous, but she strengthened her resolve. "Good morning too…Eriol." She said, which made Eriol smirk a little. The people around them gasped when they've heard Tomoyo called Eriol in his first name. Their eyes bulged out when they saw Eriol sat beside Tomoyo and draped an arm over her shoulders and lean towards her as if to kiss her.

Tomoyo was blushing profusely. She burrowed her face to her book more pretending to be interested in the story. Her face brightened even more when Eriol leaned towards her and began to whisper in that low masculine voice of him that sends shivers to her spine.

"Looks like, we're going to be the talk of the school again." Eriol whispered. He grins wider when he saw Tomoyo blushed. _'She's so pretty when she blushes.'_ He thought. _'But it would be no fun.'_ Then he smiled an idea forming in his mind. "Are you afraid of what others might think of you Tomoyo?" His smile widens when he saw Tomoyo snapped her head.

"I'm not afraid of what people might think Hirigizawa." Tomoyo said fiercely facing him in the process. And this she thought was a big mistake when she saw how close Eriol's face is at hers. She blushed and tried to turn away but Eriol's hand swiftly cupped her face.

"Then let us give them something to talk about, shall we?" He smiled teasingly before he swooped down and captured Tomoyo's lips in a sweet but short kiss. Another gasp was heard then everyone waited what Tomoyo would do now. Last time Eriol kissed her, she was so mad, she hunted him down.

"I hate you!" Tomoyo spat. Her face was all red but a smile was evident on her face.

Eriol faked hurt, putting the hand that was on Tomoyo's face on his chest. "You hurt me Tomoyo." He said dramatically.

Tomoyo giggled which made the people gasped again then started to scamper off to tell everyone they know about a very big news… Tomoyo Daidoji and Eriol Hirigizawa is now an item. But the people halted on their way, their eyes widens once again as they saw Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li, walked to the school together. Sakura with her usual cheery and vibrant face and Syaoran with his… everyone gasped again… **(Are they not tired of gasping?!? -rolls eyes-) **Is Syaoran Li smiling?!? And indeed Syaoran Li was smiling while looking at Sakura's beautiful face. Everyone in the vicinity hurried up again. They want to spread the second big news… Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li is also an item now.

"Good morning Tomoyo. Good morning Hirigizawa." Sakura greeted them lively as she and Syaoran came into them.

"Good morning Sakura, Li." Tomoyo greeted in return. Still blushing as Eriol's hand is still on her shoulders.

"Good morning Kinomoto, and good morning to you too, my cute little cousin." Eriol greeted back with his usual smile thrown at Sakura and a smirk at Syaoran.

Syaoran nods his head towards Tomoyo but glared on Eriol. Eriol just grinned again and shrug his shoulders.

Sakura sat beside Tomoyo and looked at Tomoyo's shoulders, smiling sweetly, noting Tomoyo's blushing face, she turned towards Eriol. "You can call me Sakura, since everything's alright now." Sakura smiled cheerfully.

Tomoyo blushed more and buried her head even more while discreetly trying to shrug Eriol's hand away. Eriol on the other hand just grinned at Sakura. "Then you can also call me Eriol." He said then teasingly added. "As I can see that everything's _alright_ between the two of you too." He smirked when he saw Sakura and Syaoran blushed. Syaoran glared at his cousin once again in which the other just shrugged off.

The four talked for a while before the bell rung, signaling the start of today's class. They walked together to their classroom. Sakura and Syaoran's hand bumped each other. They looked at each other before they intertwined their hands together. Eriol just gently grasped Tomoyo's hand, which the latter did not object too. They all walked hand in hand towards the first class of the day.

_At the airport…_

"Hana!!! Hurry it up will you?!?" A girl with a long black hair and ruby eyes said loudly to her companion. "We still need to drop our things to our respective houses before we can go look and search for them." She said when her friend neared her.

Hana has a long brownish blonde hair, dark brown eyes and a beautiful angelic face. "I'm sorry. I was caught up between two many people." She apologized to her friend. "You sure are excited to see Syaoran." She said with a teasing glint in her eyes.

Her friend scowled at her at first then grin. "Of course!!! Don't tell me you're not excited to see Eriol?!?" The girl smirked when her friend blush. "So we better hurry up now… I can't wait to see their faces after we're through with them. Getting girlfriends!!! The nerve!!!" A vein popped out of the black haired girl. "And I want to see those girls." She said as she started to walk out of the airport.

Hana sweatdropped when her friend stomped towards the airport's exit. Then she remembered something. "Meilin!! Don't forget your bag!!!"

**AN. So what do you think?!? I'm sorry for the delayed update. I was caught up with so many things that writing was pushed at the back of my priorities. I hope this chapter will compensate for the long wait.**

**Syaoran: What the…?!? M-Mei-Meilin's here?!? _–looking aghast-_**

**Shen: Of course Syaoran-kun. I told you, you two would pay right. _–smiling sweetly-_**

**Eriol: And I presume this Hana would be the one who'll make my life miserable_? –acting cool but a bead of sweat is still visible on the side of his face-_**

**Shen: You –points at Eriol- presumed right my friend. You should know better than to piss a derange writer like me. _–evil laugh-_ Oh please read and review people or I won't update… I'm in evil mode now so I would stick to my word…-_grins evilly-_ Hope to read your reviews… Ja!!**


End file.
